Last Battle Amy
by Ami Kai
Summary: Finished
1. Beganning Poem

_I seen my love's look at me,   
with sadness in his eyes  
I seen the frightened look on his face,  
with no hope on his face   
I seen my friends and family,  
fighting a battle to hard for us win  
  
I heard their voices call out to me,  
scared and tremble  
I heard the young ones cry,   
"mommy please don't die"  
I heard my enemies voice raise with laughter,   
As I slowly died.  
  
I felt my best friend take my hand,  
as we began to fall  
I felt the cold darkness,   
and her cold hand  
I felt my battle scars,   
the ones that my father never fought.   
  
But now I see is what used to be,   
This memory in my heart  
But now I hear my own cries,  
in stand of my loved ones, dear.  
But now I still fell is my best friends cold hand,  
holding tightly to mine. _


	2. Intro

_My characters  
Sierra: Darien's Sister  
Rachelle: Darien and Serena's daughter   
  
The beginning (intro)   
Everyone was very happy. They lived in this huge house by the mountainside house, all the scouts, chibi, and knights.   
  
They fight the Nagaverse all there life's or longer. Finally, they thought they could relax. Everyone was an adult now, even the youngest Hotaru. She was in 19. Everyone was 23 or older. Marriage was apart of lives now also. Everyone was married. Serena and Darien; Amy and Greg; Raye and Chad; Lita and Ken; Mina and Antonio, Michelle and Nick; Amara and Alex; Trista and Thomson (that what everyone called him) Hotaru and Dav.  
  
Ofcorse they're children, everyone had twin. Serena and Darien had two girls Rini and Rachelle. Amy and Greg had two girls also, Madison and Mandy. Raye and Chad had and boy and a girl, Joshua and Shelby. Lita and Ken had two girls. Lyda and Linda. Mina and Antonio's had twin boys Jessie and Andy. Michelle and Nick had a boy and a girl, Sarah and Jeremiah. Amara and Alex had there boys Robert and Steven. Trista and Thomson, and both, Crystal and Kevin. And last was little Hotaru and Dav. They also had both; their names are Audrey and Levi.  
  
The night was young. They lived life normal,. And battle here and there but nothing that bad. They sat at this big table and ate already a family never thinking of there past. Are who they left behind. They missed them yes. But they all knew it would hurt them in someway if they didn't leave soon._


	3. Meet Amy

Chapter One: Amy  
  
Amy's room  
'Eight years I've been here. And nothing seemed to change in are daily routine. Helios, still loved to yell, and the girls still love to bicker once and a while. Well, it keeps thing interesting.' I wrote.  
  
I needed to be thinking of what I could write for to my earth mother. My year was up, and Luna reminded me to write my yearly, letter home. I decide just to sign my name for the time being and just let it go.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I honestly want to go see my mom, but I can't. Because of my destiny and the rules.  
  
My mind so much on the past few years I didn't bother to notice the man sneaking up behind me.  
  
"Ahh, Greg!" I fought for my nexted breath. "What are you tring to do?"  
  
He was laughing to hard to answer me at first, but then manged to finally talk, "I thought you lived in this house long enough to know you should be on your guard at all times." I just sighed. True there was never really peace in this house.  
  
He spoke again, when he saw a was out of words "Madison is staying the night with Rachelle, I believe, or Rini. and wont be home tonight" He grinned " and the then Mandy is with whichever one Madison isn't"  
  
"Don't you know our daughters by now, Greg?" I was a little shocked at the fact that he didn't know.  
  
"Yes, but" He was cut off by my favorite yelling horse, "I better get downstairs" I nod and kissed him goodbye, and watch him leave.  
  
Amy sighed and thought about the "Last Battle" that was soon to come. And then the new baby that was growing inside her. 


	4. Holiday's Draw Near

Chapter Two: Holiday's Draw Near  
  
Amy  
I sat in my room looking out my window. The snow was slowly cover the ground and I thought abuot how fast things have changed.  
  
When I first became a Sailor Scout I was 14. Young, Innocent, and to be honest, my biggest concern in live was to get good grades and be invisible to most people. That changed when I met Serena and I black cat named, Luna. I became Sailor Mercury, and of course being a Sailor Scout put my face on the news and TV more then I would have liked. I didn't mind though cause it was Sailor Mercury, not Amy Minuzo everyone was talking about.  
  
Two years later we ran into a major problem, and had to transform infrount of everyone. So we had to leave Japan and all move together. I am not sure why exactly, but since the Nagaverse knew our identies now, our families were in danger.  
  
Now the Last Battle was on it's horrible way. The Battle where at least one of us has to be reborn and find are way back, and realize who we really are. Trista said that the future depends on the choices we make now and during the Last Battle.  
  
"Amy, time to go" Michelle yelled nicely from the bottom of the stairs. I looked at the clock, 3:15 pm. Time to go shopping.  
  
Serena  
  
Amy  
I am so tired! Serena had me all over that mall today, but at least I have all my Christmas shopping done. And maybe I can get a good night rest without worrying.  
  
I resently found out a was pregnant, and I after botherd to tell anyone yet. I guess I am hoping it doesn't matte, but with the Last Battle, I not sure.  
  
I got my nightgown on and laid down on my bed, I knew that someone was cooking, but it was almost 10pm, and I could care less about eating. I cuddle up with my husband and feel into a deep sleep. 


	5. Morning Before Christmas

Chapter Three: Morning Before Christmas  
  
Amy  
I woke up and turn to look at the clock.. 6:32am, 'funny,' I thought to myself.. I was sure Helios would have been screaming his head off by now if we didn't wake up for training... I turned and looked at Greg. I am sure he stand up late.. 'maybe Helios is actually tired of yelling'  
  
I was sure that couldn't happen, but I didn't care. Greg was starting to wiggle. I kissed his libs softly before getting up to take a shower, a nice hot shower. This was the first morning I didn't wake up to the wake up call from helios, well, at least in the last seven years.  
  
The hot water felt so good on my back. I never wanted to get out. Be alas I had to soon or a later. I steped out of the shower and wraped the towal around me, drying off a bit. Then got dressed, in some black L.E.I's and a light blue shirt, and walked out of my room. (or in better terms, my 3 bedroom apartment) and downstairs to the living room. I saw Helios looking a the college of pictures taken over the years.  
  
"Hey..." normally I didn't speak him much, cause I was scared of getting a lecture. and I wasn't sure what stunt Serena had done, but something seemed different.  
  
He turned and looked at me..his eyes where sad. "Amy...?" he looked shocked, "I thought you would still be asleep.."  
  
I smiled...and spoke kind of softly "....I went to bed before everyone else." I always tried to make my converations short and to the point, but that was to just much so, for even my liking. He nods and turns back to the pictures.  
  
"What is wrong..?" I couldn't help but ask.. even though I was sure that it was cause we would be fighting the Last Battle soon.. It'll be in three days. I knew I wasn't ready and I was scared to death about it, but we tried to forget about it for the time being.. Tonight would be Christmas Eve.  
  
"Just I'll miss you girls. I wont have you to agrue with.." With each word his voice got softer with each word he said.. And I almost wanted to cry  
  
"Well, we'll miss you too" I could almost smack myself for saying that.. how could I says that..? We might never see him again, and we shouldn't be talkings like that...  
  
He starts laughing.."why did you get up, anyways?" Each word is between laughing. "Serena wont wake up until noon unless we wake her up" With that I started laughing.... True, Serena most likly would sleep in..if we were back in Junior High, but I am sure she'll wake up soon enough.  
  
Just then I say a shawdow creeping up behind me. I knew it had to be Serena. she resently had broken the wine glass of Helios's and replaced it with the best thing she could find, I knew Helios knew, I mean Serena's new glass and the Old wear different, But I think he liked teasing and messings with her head more the he let on.  
  
Serena was active and energic, has long has it was around noon time that is. You couldn't get that girl to wake up. She wasn't much for studying either, I mean how could she be? If she was, she wouldn't have enough time to play video games all day. Serena was probably my best friend, her and I were together a lot.  
  
I remember that for Serena's wedding everything had to be white, I am not sure why, but all the girls in and out of the wedding had to wear white. It was very lovely, but not very colorful event. Ofcourse this is Serena, and not my busnisses what she does or how she arrgange a wedding.  
  
"Morning Serena.. wow.. I didn't think I would be saying that." Helios's was laughing.. and I was doing my best not too.  
  
"Thank you, Hell-e-os" She said with no effort what so ever like she didn't think about it before she said it, and it was getting harder to hold my laughter.  
  
"Your Welcome, Princess" 'oh boy' I thought. Serena hated that, name. I knew I had to cut in, before she says something to get us in real trouble.  
  
"Morning Serena" I cut in, just because I know her, and I know Helios.  
  
""Morning Amiez" I sighed in relief and I started felling dizzy. I am not even sure why.  
  
"Well Girls, I better start getting breakfeast" I looked at Helios like he was crazy then to Serena and thought, it could be worse, she could be the one cooking..  
  
"Maybe I should try a new recipe out.." Serena said, I couldn't think of anything that would be worse.. Serena was a alful cook, but I did want to hurt her feelings either, she was my best friend  
  
"NO!" I smirked at Helios's answer, He got food poisoning the last time she cooked something.. but I didn't want to sound that mean.  
  
"Maybe later Serena, I'll help you" I smiled has best has I could, but the room started to spin, in a sence.  
  
"AHHHH" I saw my girls and the children of my friends running down the stairs. and around Serena and I and Helios. and that didn't help me at all.  
  
I grabed my two girls, "Madison! Mandy!" I couldn't believe they were acting this way. they weren't sopposed to be acting this way...  
  
Just then Everything went black....and I viewed , the child I was pregnant with. A baby girl.. 'Kittianna' and her life going by, except I wasn't their.  
  
She would never know me, because I would be lost in time, and in another world. Someone else would find her and raise her and love her. And I wouldn't even get to see her ever.  
  
I tried to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't really do anything.. Just watch every flash of her life.. Kittianna's Life..  
  
"ami.." I heard someone softly call my name, but it sound so far away.. I looked around...  
  
Next thing I knew I was back on are floor and Serena was looking at me with those blue eyes of hers. "Hi" I blinked wandering what happend. then stood to my feet..  
  
Everyone was coming downstairs.. and I was hoping Serena and the kids would not say anything, I hate having alot of attention. Espeacial from them, maybe because invisible is good for me.  
  
"Breakfeast" Helios rang the morning wake up bell, that sent a calling out to everyone in the house that it was time to eat and if you weren't at the table you were not going to eat.  
  
I sat down at the Table, and looked around the table. I couldn't believe this could be the last time I see any of them. I love them all so much. 


	6. Thoughts of the Heart

Chapter Four: Thoughts of the Heart  
The sweet smell of cinnimine soon filled are house. Lita was cooking cakes and pies for the Christmas Eve Party tonight. While, the other girls and I were decorting the house and our children were out playing. No one know were our guys were. They always run off at this time, I guess cause they hate cleaning and believe that that is a 'girl thing' Ofcourse we aren't you normal girls.  
  
Okay, sure we are behind on the Christmas Decorations...but we have a lot to do and this is the day we have off... The dark green tree was filled with Pink, Blue, Green and Orange lights. We'd like to only have the colors of the Scouts but that isn't going to happen, cause they don't make aqua and different colors of green and purple lights. Not yet at least.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why destiny had to turn out the way it did for us. Sure I would love to be a normal girl, a doctor, be married and have a family. Ofcourse I already do have two out of the four things. And my family is full of people, but I am cut off from the human world and sometimes it just doesn't seem fair.  
  
Trista, the guarden of time, always says that if we go back and change the bad then the things that the good would be gone has will. I guess that is true, but sometimes I wonder why I can't be a normal girl without any mystical or supernatural powers. I give up not being able to grow old just to have what everyone out there has. Mortality is truly wanderful.  
  
What the people in Tokyo have is what we call heaven here. No fighting monsters, No risking our lifes and the lifes of the ones we love everyday. I would give anything to have stayed living with my mother again. Sure she work all the time, but then maybe things would have all worked out. At least I saw her once in awhile.  
  
I don't belong in what we call heaven though. I have known that since I was little. I mean how could I? I was a brain, and my work was important to me. Being a doctor was my dream, and I always whated to be something more then what I am. No matter what people thought though, I was more of a dreamer. I always dreamed of being a princess, and now I am. Maybe this is my pomishment for wanting more, more then what other people had.  
  
The scouts and I are simmy angels...The chain of commanden in are group is the Trinity, the Angel's, Then us. The Trinity is The Father, the Son and The Holy Spirt..Basically God, and Jesus, then the Holy Spirt (the Hold Goust). The nagaverse is in the group of Hell. The Evil Trinty (which is the Devil, the Antichrist and the breast) the fallen Angels, then Diamond and the other nagaverse.  
  
The humans are right in the middle. They don't know the real truth, they search but they look in all the wrong places. Even most Christian create there own rules, for there own needs, and to make themselfs look good. I've seen it so much. They changed the bible over periods of time, there are so many trancelations, So many different beliefs for the truth. But in reality, there is only one truth. And once Jesus returns they'll all see, I just hope not all is lost for them.  
  
The Last Battle has nothing to do with The Coming of the Lord. All the Last Battle is where we fight the Nagaverse until death. For the freedom of the humans. We're here to try and stop evil and darkness from taking over. Ofcourse there is evil and sin and every persons heart. Sometimes I wander why...  
  
Sometimes we disobey, and we know the truth. Even in the beganing when Satandecide he wanted to be like God, and turned against him, along with 1/3 of the fallen angels. Then he created humans. Hoping they would worship and serve him, but Satan deseved Adam and Eve, just like he deseve us now.  
  
I don't think that I could go through all of that then send my only son to give there lifes, for another chance to be saved from the fire. Ofcourse must people don't want to give up there sins, and for that they're choice is to spend eternty in hell. 


	7. Christmas Eve

Chapter Five: Christmas Eve  
  
I stood out on my balcony window, looking out at the stars. This could be the final Christmas I have on this earth, or at least with them. And what about my baby? I haven't even told anyone yet. I believe it's a little girl now. but then again how could I know for sure. I was only in the first trimester. Kittianna...what if we don't win? Could her life be saved?  
  
I went back inside and closed the glass door. I knew I had to start getting ready. This was the night that we all got dressed up and sat and eat and drink wine and watched are childern open there presents.  
  
In my closet I had two formal dresses, My light blue dress that was empire waist and off the shoulders. It was given to be by my mother from the silver millenium, it was mine, my princess. Secondly, my black halter, I bought it a few years ago. I was debating which one I wanted to wear. I wasn't every showoffy but after a few moments I got my light blue dress on and curled my hair, and do my make up  
  
This is the one time of the year were I don't look out feel like myself. Funny what makeup and curling your hair will do. I like the way I feel but I look at my self and see someone else. Maybe that is why Mina like to dress up all the time.  
  
I slowing walked downstair and I looked around. The normal bright room was filled with candles and the smell of sweet cinniminn still filled the air. It was so lovely. I walked over to Greg and took his hand. Even though I was standing right beside him, It felt like I was a million miles away.  
  
"Amy!" Serena grabbed me and pulled me away from Greg, and outside by our pool, " You have a secret now spill!" She was active and very persistent and I thought I should go ahead and tell her but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. "Come On Amy! You gotta tell me....pleeeassee" Her blue eyes pleed with me to tell her.  
  
"...pregnant" That was all I can get out of my month...and I saw Serena look happy and jump up and almost landed in there pool.  
  
"Amy that is great!!! I am happy for you!" I looked at her and watched her face changed from happy to sad.."The Last Battle, that is why your not rejoyessing" I nodded slightly. "Come on Amy, lets go inside. This is could to be our last night here. Lets spend it with our friends" She took my hand and lead me in the Living Room, where the children were already gathering there presents.  
  
"Please..."  
"But I wanna.."  
"Mama.."  
"Daddy"  
"Please..."  
  
Now I know our children were spoiled. No many how many times we stand no, they couldn't wait. Finally, we agreed and are room become full of wraping paper...and not sortly after they went to bed,  
  
"You know, this day went by quick" Amara said with a frown.  
"Looking back on our lifes everything went by quick" Mina looked around the room at everyone.  
"Don't start girls, it'll be okay" Helios voice was harsh and strong.  
  
"Hey" Serena started running around acting silly like she did when I first meet her, "Remember when we first came here?"  
  
Not long after all the sad thoughts left and we were laughing once again. Greg held me tightly has we all talked the night away. Like nothing would ever change.. 


	8. Morning After

Chapter Six: Morning After  
  
I woke up expecting the sound of the alarm alerting us for battle, but there was none...There was nothing but silents. We had stayed up until 5:30 in the morning talking and laughing and remembering the silly things we done in the past. Although we new the battle was today..or at least we thought it would be. But we couldn't pull yourselfs away from eachother.  
  
I set up and looked at the clock. it was 2:12pm. 'Funny' I thought to myself.Not only was the alart not going off, Helios wasn't yelling again, Nor Greg wasn't around. I wander what has happend?  
  
I set my feet on the cold floor and stood up, then I put my rope on and hoped for the best. I walked down stairs and say the guys in the living room talking and Nick giving them the "we won again" speach. I stood there listening for a few moments before I realized what was going on. Some how the Last Battle was stopped. There was no more, we somehow one this battle that we thought would kill us and we never even thought we would.  
  
Serena would love to hear this..I ran back up the stairs hoping the guys wouldn't see me, and luckly they were to busy with there ego to notice. And ran into Serena's room.  
  
"Serena!" I smiled and laughed has I set on her bed watching her hold tightly to her pillow! "The Last Battle it's over!"  
  
"What?" I heard her say in her have awake state.  
  
"The Last Battle, Usagi-chan, We Won!" I was happy and excited, this was the first time since I found out about the child growing inside of me that I knew everything would be okay.  
  
"Really?" Her eyes popped open, "Are you serious" Thoughs blue eyes looked at me before she looked around for Darien..  
  
I nodded happily to her, "I over heard the guys talking about it" I giggled, "Sometimes I wonder how they can fit through the door." I felt relieved and happy, I could even tell that my baby was happy by her kicking, "But we did it Serena! I don't know how but somehow we did it"  
  
She sat up and was rejoying just has I was. Happly giggling and laughing like teenage girl when two cute guys are around.  
  
Sortly after we ran around and woke all of the girls up letting them know that the last battle was no more. Our hearts where full of joy, we should have known better then to come to a concluesion that fast. 


	9. A Joyful Day

Chapter Seven: A Joyful Day  
  
I am not sure which one of us girls was happier. We won and everything was finally going to be okay. I couldnt wait until dinner, I had to tell everyone about my pregnancy. But in the back of my mind, I still feared it wasnt over, but had to be,.right? And I soon brushed that thought away. This was a joyful day, and I wasnt going to let my doubts get in the way.  
  
About 3:30pm the girls ran down stairs, where the guys were still talking abuot there victory. I run and hugged Greg tightly, and kissed him sweetly. He looked down at me and smiled., and I smiled back. We manged to beat fate. Then I turned and looked at everyone else. We were all happy, all joyful.  
  
"Anyone ready for dinner?" Lita asked, and I was glad she loved to cook and was good at it. "I know I am sure hungry"  
  
"Yes!" We all agreed that it was time for dinner and i blushed and bite my lip. Not much longer, and I can tell everyone about Kittianna.  
  
"Where are the kids" Serena asked. Slightly worried  
  
"Out in the pool" Helios said, reassuringly.  
  
I held on to Greg tightly, "I love you" I stared up at him, looking deep in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Amy" He kissed me passionitly, and I feel in love with him all over again. and I never wanted the kiss to end.  
  
"Okay you too" Darien spoke "It's Dinner time" I blushed slightly, and Greg shook his head. "And I know you too are hungry like the rest of us"  
  
We all head to the dinner table. Lita cook us pork chops with mash potato's and corn. I wonderful meal. I started to wonder how she could cook for all of us..and the kids. But she seemed to love it. And it made her happy when we praised her cooking skills.  
  
"I'll go get desert" Lita said and stood up, getting ready to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Lita, wait" I stood up, "I know this isnt half has exciting has the Last Battle being over, but" I paused and looked at Serena and she smiled and noded at me to tell them. And everyone just starred at me, and I felt like crawling under a rock.  
  
"What is it Amy?" Helios asked, "What's not has exciting?" I bite my lip.  
  
"I am..." I looked at Greg..."Pregnamt" Then I set down, Like nothing ever happend, "Okay you can get desert now Lita"  
  
It was died silents for a while, what seemed like hours. Then everyone scream.  
  
"Oh My God!" "Amy that's great" and everyone talked at once i couldnt understand all that was said.  
  
"Hey Girls! One at a time please!" Helios yelled louder then them. "Amy cant understand you all"  
  
I laughed and looked at Greg, who was now holding my hand. "How far along are you?" He asked.  
  
"12 weeks" I replied. "And I am not sure how to tell Mandy and Madison that there going to be big sisters"  
  
"We'll worry about that soon" He kissed him. and I couldnt stop smiling. Everything seemed to good to be true. And this was the happiest day of my life in awhile.  
  
All through desert that is what everyone was talking about, My baby, My Kittianna. And I couldnt have been happier.  
  
We all cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen then Greg kissed my cheek "I'll be back, Stay down here" He departed from me.  
  
Then Serena took my arm, "You, Pregnant Girl," I laughed and she smiles "Sit!" She lead me to the living room and I set down. And the girls all joined us.  
  
They continued there talk about my baby, and how everyone was going to spoil it more then the others, and I could just sit there and smiles. Helios was happy too, I could tell. He was well pleased that he wouldnt lose his girls,  
  
It was soon 9 o'clock and time for the kids to go to bed. But the girls insisted that the guys take care of it tonight. They had to talk to me. and drink there tea. I didnt mind at all though.  
  
"A new baby in the house..." Michelle began. "This is the best ending for this day"  
  
"You know, This might be a good lesson for us "Amara said "Not to take what we have here forgranted"  
  
We agreed, over the years we did take all of this for granted, and I wouldnt ever do it again. 


	10. The Prefect Night

_Chapter Eight: The Prefect Night  
"Hey Amy" Darien came down the stairs "Greg wants you up stairs" He sit by Serena. "He didnt say why"  
  
I nodded and stood up "Thanking Darien" And went up to my room and heard soft music playing, I slowly opened the door and saw that my room was mostly dark, but was lite with candle light, and our fire place was lite. I shut the door   
  
"Greg, This is beautiful" He wraped one arm around me and touched my face with the other,   
  
"It's nothing comparred to you" My face redded has he kissed me. My body pressed up againist his.   
  
"I love you Greg" I couldnt believe this.."Thank you, its so beauful, You so wonderful to me" I kissed him again. The kiss was like before, long and passionite. "I never want this to end"  
  
He plays with my hair "It doesnt have too, I love you too Amy" He picked me up and carried me to our bed and laid me down, then laid on top of me. Has we slowly began to make love...  
  
When we where done he held me tightly and told me how much he loved me and a lot of sweet nothings, but to me they were sweet promises for our future._


	11. Miscalutated

Chapter 9- Miscalutated,  
I , to the sound of the alarm going off, and amazingly Helios's voice over them... Greg must have already run out of here and out of the house Cause he was no where to be seen. It took me a moment to understand what was going on. If I didnt need to hurry my heart would have breaken right there.  
  
"Girls!!!" Helios scream, "Get Up!"  
  
'Oh, No' I thought still half asleep,'this cant be happening'  
.  
"The Nagaverse is attacking!" Helios Yelled again. "At the Crystal Lake"  
  
I got my rube on and run out unto the hall way, has everyone unclueding Serena hurried out the door, I felt the tears coming back in my eyes, Has the kids gathered in the hallway, I took a deep breath and open my bedroom door.  
  
"Okay everyone" All the air in my lungs where gone, "You know what is going on"  
  
I went into my room and on my mantle on the fire place, i pushed the botten under mine and Greg's wedding picture. I watched the fire place open, and the children all entered. Without a word,  
  
"You guys be good, Well be back has soon has we can, Be good" I shut the fire place, and stood there for a moment. There'd be enough food and water for them for 10 years, I just hope it wont even take one.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" I called has I began to transform into Sailor Mercury, Then I ran down the stairs and took one last look, and prayed we would see this place again.  
  
When I got to the Crystal Lake, it looked more like a war then a battle. I saw the Knights and The Scouts fighting has many monsters has they could, and wanted to cry, again .Maybe this wasnt the Last Battle. But either way I had to me strong, and went and helped the other fight, my friends and my family  
  
I saw Diamond was hover in the air, with...Wiseman. and his family Also Beryl and Galaxia, and all our enemies where watching us.....and I saw a monster it Serena then before I could react, She was on the ground.  
  
"Mercury, Get Serena Out Of Here" I heard Neptune yelling at me  
  
"Right" I answered and ran to Serena's side, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" I grabbed her grab her hand in mine, has we started to run through the Crystal Forest, She was ahead of me and I was blocking the hits. Our hand still holding tightly to one anothers. We were closer then, then ever before.  
  
Before I knew it we bagan to fall, and Serena's and my hands were both so cold. I saw my daughter, the children and my husb and friends. Looking down at us, Calling us. I remember my past, and I cried. I heard our enemies voices laugh and rejoying over our victory, just like we were yesterday.  
  
But what I remember most is Serena hand, Holding tightly to mine. And That is the last time, I was ever home... 


	12. Ending Poem

_The house was full of laughter  
Our home had seen no tears  
Our friend were always near  
  
We prepared for the Last Battle   
Truly we would win   
We always won before  
  
I laughed in tell I cried,   
On that our last holiday  
My Love's arms warped tightly around me   
I thought in tell I'd die  
  
I laughed remembering that little girl,  
that sweet little girl who was only three  
and cried when they say'd she died  
  
I thought of her little boyfriend,   
who treated her like glass.  
He could not protect her,   
From the things that were to come  
  
My Queen said to take her body   
when the last battle comes,   
and I return to earth  
How could I do that to a little girl?  
The Goodness in this world.  
  
The day this angel died,   
The Day she killed herself.   
I entered in her body,  
not the way I thought I would  
  
I remember the last battle   
I fell with my friend in that dark whole,   
before I knew it I was this child.  
Trapped in side her soul.   
  
I took her body,  
and I tool her life had mine  
but I gave her my peace,   
the peace this angel deserved. _


End file.
